


Getting some of what Derek Has

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Family Tradition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Objectification, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Darren Hale had always been jealous of Derek, but thanks to the Hale tradition he gets to try out Derek's fiance.





	Getting some of what Derek Has

Daren Hale, has always been jealous of Derek. They’ve had a competition going since what felt like birth but Derek has been winning most of those. Derek was the son of the Alpha, (of course Daren loved his mom, but being the branch family wasn’t filled with perks). When Derek lost his first tooth Daren lost his first two, Daren made the varsity football team, Derek made the varsity football team and the lacrosse team. Daren was made captain Junior year, Derek was made captain his Sophomore year. His dick was eight inches, Derek’s was nine. Derek got Nana Hale’s cookie recipe, and he couldn’t even bake!

But thanks to the tradition he gets to have some of what Derek has. Daren leans back in the couch and looks down at Stiles waiting on his knees. Derek is sitting in a chair to the side of the couch.

“So cuz.” Daren begins shooting a look at Derek. “I guess its time to break in your husband to be.” Daren wiggles his eyebrows and Derek glares, making the other Hale smirk even wider. Daren looks down at Stiles. He’s never been with another man before, not that he hasn’t thought about it, but women tend to go for him more. Stiles though, he’d go for Stiles, the boy has a soft looking pink mouth that he knows is gonna look good around his cock.

“Really, you want Derek to watch?” Stiles so far has been with 5 Hale cousin’s all of them have been fun but none wanted to do it in front of Derek.

“Stiles it’s alright.” Derek answers. Stiles looks to his fiance and Derek nods, his hands are gripping the armrests of the chair a little hard though.

“Yeah, Stiles it’s alright.” Daren parrots. “Besides I think it will be good for Derek to see you suck my cock.” 

“How?” Daren gets thrown off, he hadn’t actually had a reason other than wanting to annoy Derek. “You just want to fuck with Derek by fucking me.” Derek snickers at his cousin’s face. Stiles rolls his eyes and reaches for Daren’s sweat pants. Stiles slowly pulls the sweatpants off of Daren. Stiles has to admit the tradition that the Hale’s have is crazy but…every single Hale is hot. “How the hale (hah) did they get this in their gene pool” Stiles thinks while looking at the soft but, admittedly thick dick resting on large balls. The lifeguard for that pool must be really good at his job…he or she is probably really hot too. Daren seems, to Stiles, like your average dude bro just hotter, and just as douchey. Still though, Darren is hot….and Stiles may be a bit of a cockslut. His mouth waters and his stomach flips at thinking of taking in that thick peace of man meat.

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts. “You know you don’t actually have to do this. Tadition or not.” Stiles smiles at his husband to be. It may be superstition but Peter had explained to he and Derek that the number of Hale’s Stiles pleases will be the number of years he and Derek are married happily…besides its not like its a hardship. Stiles moves forward, and takes the soft cock into his mouth. He feels the weight, the smooth skin, and gently sucks, his lips touching the base of Daren’s cock. Above him, the man moans. Stiles pulls his head back keeping up with his suction, gently stroking the shaft with his mouth. He moves his head back toward Daren’s groin, until the trimmed pubes are touching his nose and then repeats, gently fucking his face on the werewolf’s dick until it hardens completely.

“Fuck!” Darren exclaims. “I thought with a mouth like his, he’d be good at sucking cock, and I was right! Your boyfriend has some cock sucking lips.” Stiles blushes at the objectifying praise. And his own cock jerks at hearing it. His musky arousal perfumes the air, the two werewolves’ cocks harden at the scent as it hits their noses. Daren pulls his arms down from behind his head and then works his fingers into Stiles hair. “I gotta try out his throat.” Darren grabs onto Stiles head and forces him down onto his cock, the eight inch member entering Stiles pulsing throat. “Hell Yeah! Derek how are you not fucking his throat every fucking second? He feels so good.” Derek rolls his eyes at his cousin and looks to Stiles making sure that the human is handling the other werewolves roughness. “I bet his ass is just as good, if not better.” Daren’s voice is in awe, his eyes focused on Stiles jean clad ass, as if seeing it for the first time.

Daren stands up, keeping Stiles head pressed against his crotch, his cock buried deep in his cousin to be. He looks down at Stiles, his eyes meet Stiles amber ones and then he pulls his hips back and then thrust his cock back into Stiles throat, Daren’s full balls slapping against his chin. Stiles looks to the side and sees Derek, who has pulled his cock out of his jeans and is lightly stroking it to the scene in front of him. He makes eye contact with Stiles and winks. Stiles isn’t sure how he feels about Derek’s apparent change in attitude.

“It’s too bad after you two get hitched I won’t be able to fuck you whenever I want.” Daren speaks in between thrusts. “I’m gonna have to fuck you as much as I can now. After I knot your mouth. I get your ass.” Daren’s grin is…wolfish.


End file.
